1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an object recognition apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for recognizing an object in an image by using a convolution network and a deconvolution network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with developments in image processing technology and improvements in hardware performance, deep learning has played a crucial role in the field of pattern recognition. Deep learning attempts to model high-level abstractions in data by using multiple processing layers. In addition, as a classification scheme, a convolution network has been used for tackling various visual recognition problems, such as object recognition, object tracking, and motion recognition.